


So I did it.

by WellFuckYouSir



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellFuckYouSir/pseuds/WellFuckYouSir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- What the hell was that? - Derek asked as soon as they heard Stiles jeep drive away.</p>
<p>- What do you think it was? I asked Stiles on a date and he said yes. I'm going out with him!</p>
<p>Derek growled low</p>
<p>- Don't get angry, Derek.-Peter said appearing from the stairs. - She did what you've been afraid of doing since you met him. - Derek growled again. - And I don't blame her; the kid is a catch, smart and funny with a sinful mouth.</p>
<p>- Uncle Peter, that's creepy. - Cora said as Derek shot his uncle a dirty look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So I did it.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know, I saw a post on tumblr and I thought, what the hell, I'm gonna write this! So here it is, enjoy!  
> It's unbeta'd as always, what did you expect? :)

Everything was settled down, the alpha pack was gone and apart from Erica, everybody had come out of it alive. There were scars, obviously. Not only physical but psychological and they were healing slowly but the pack had gained strength and it was getting easier.

In the last months Derek had gotten better at being an alpha, they all trusted him more and having his baby sister was doing wonders for his mood. Cora had said that, even though he wasn't the same as before, he was getting closer. Making Derek smile was easier and his dry wit was showing more and more often.

Scott had finally assumed his place in Derek's pack and was back with Allison which was good for both of them. It had been a hard conversation where Scott had explained everything about her mother's death and she had apologized and cried a lot. After making up with Scott, Allison had appeared in Derek's loft, looking unsure and a bit guilty. Nobody knew what had happened but the next time they were together in a room, the hatred that used to be between them had changed to a tentative friendship.

Boyd and Isaac where still mourning Erica's death but Derek had helped a lot with that, keeping them distracted with training and calling movie nights every other day. The comfort of the pack, making it easier for all of them to manage the pain.

Peter was still Peter and Stiles usually got the urge to get him killed again but now it was more because of him being annoying that truthfully evil. His knowledge had made him useful for the pack and convinced with Stiles, Lydia, Danny and Allison, they were the brain of the pack.

Lydia and Danny had come with an accessory each; Ethan and Aiden had been a surprisingly powerful mean to defeat the threat of the alphas. They had changed sides when they had gotten too attached to the humans they were supposed to coerce and hurt. The rest of the pack had yet to get used to them being not only allies but part of their pack, but it was getting better because they were both pretty cool and chill and it was difficult to be mad at them when they had their kicked-puppy face on.

Cora was something different, she wasn't like the rest of the Hales that Stiles knew and they got on well. She warmed Derek and Peter and they were very protective of her. So when after a movie night, Cora held him back and asked if he wanted to go out with him, Stiles thought that the alpha was going to rip his throat out with his teeth.

\- Hey, Stiles, do you have a minute? - She asked. Stiles was getting out of the door and he stopped turning around to see a grin on her face and her brother's eyes looking at him murderous.

\- Yeah, -he answered ignoring Derek's look. - Scott rode his bike here so yeah, what do you want?

\- Well... I was wondering if you'd like to go to the movies sometime. I've wanted to see this movie but nobody seem to go watch it so, would you go with me?

Stiles opened his mouth to answer and then closed it again when he heard a low growl coming from Derek. He wasn't sure what was going on with him, it wasn't like he was going to bang his sister on the first date. And if he was, who was Derek to be against it, right? Ok, Cora's older brother, but she was old enough to know what she wanted, she could always say no! With that, Stiles was resolved.

-Yes! I'd really like to go to the movies with you. -he said grinning.

She smiled back and kissed his check, making Stiles blush and pushed him out of the door.

\- I'll text you with the details of our date. See you, Stiles! - She said and closed the door.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- What the hell was that? - Derek asked as soon as they heard Stiles jeep drive away.

\- What do you think it was? I asked Stiles on a date and he said yes. I'm going out with him!

Derek growled low

\- Don't get angry, Derek.-Peter said appearing from the stairs. - She did what you've been afraid of doing since you met him. - Derek growled again. - And I don't blame her; the kid is a catch, smart and funny with a sinful mouth.

\- Uncle Peter, that's creepy. - Cora said as Derek shot his uncle a dirty look.

He laughed.

\- C'mon it's not like I'm going to do something about it, I'm letting him all for you, darling. - He smiled at Cora and Derek frowned.

\- Derek, you are acting as a baby. - Cora scolded. - If you liked him, you should have done something about it, before... before you didn't have any problem starting relationships. What's different about Stiles?

-Idon'twanttofuckupbecauseheisimportanttome. - He mumbled.

\- What?

-I don't want to fuck up because he is important to me. - He repeated blushing.

\- Oh my god! - She cried - You are in love with him!

\- Not only that - Peter said. - He is his...

\- Shut up. - Derek interjected menacingly.

-... mate. - He finished dismissing his nephew.

\- What!? - She yelled and Derek flinched. - Why didn't you say anything? You must be miserable having him so close but not in the way you want! And I was hitting on him! I asked him out and you didn't say a word! Derek what's wrong with you! -she shook him and her eyes flared.

For being his little sister, she was quite terrifying, but that wasn't the reason Derek was feeling the way he was feeling. He was tired and scared and she had been so right, he did felt horrible having Stiles so close and not being able to touch him in every way he wanted, to comfort him when he was distressed and to curl against his lean body when the fire in his dreams was too much. Derek wanted that and so much more but he couldn't have it because the last time Derek had let someone get too close, most of his family had been reduced to ashes.

\- You need to stop feeling guilty. - Cora said like she had been reading mind. - You need to let him know how you feel. And in order to do that, I'm going to call Stiles and let him know that we can't go out, so take a shower and get ready, I'm going to make some phone calls. - She told him. - I've always wanted to say that.

Derek rolled his eyes and before he had time to replay, Peter has manhandling to the shower.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles picked up his phone and grinned at the caller id.

"Hey! What's up?

"Nothing, just wanted to tell you something"

"Ok, is it which film are we going to watch? Because let me tell you something. Any action or horror movie is fine, but I can only handle a couple of chick-flicks. Even though I think that I've already have enough horror for a life time, so maybe some science fiction?"

"No, it's not about that, and if you shut up, I'll be able to tell you"

"Ok, shutting up now. What is it about?"

"Stiles, we can't go on a date together."

"But why? I thought you liked me."

“I do, I really do but Derek..."

"What the hell has to do you brother with this? He doesn't have a say in who do you date!"

"It's not that, Stiles"

"Then, what is it? Because last time I checked, you were a person with rights to chose who you go out with!"

"Look Stiles, we'll talk later"

"Like hell we'll talk later! I'm heading to the loft so make sure that asshole that you have as a brother stays there because I'm going to have some words with him"

"No, wait..."

Stiles hanged up and tossed his phone angrily to the bed. He took his keys and shutting the door with more force than it was necessary he hopped into the jeep and drove away.

Who the hell was Derek Hale to forbid his sister from dating him? Stiles wasn't some stranger, he knew about werewolves and he didn't intend to hurt Cora, in fact, they got on well, they had similar tastes she was beautiful. Of course, she wasn't Derek but at least Cora liked him and was nice to him.

Stiles arrived to the loft and opened the door, knowing that every werewolf around was aware that he was there and that he was angry. He only found Derek, sitting on the couch with a blank stare.

\- You were waiting for me. - It wasn't a question, Stiles knew that the moment he told Cora, he'll know, but he wasn't expecting to find him there, just waiting. Derek just stared at him.

-You've been waiting for me and you know why I'm here. -that wasn't a question either, but Stiles wanted to speak first.

\- Let me tell you something that I don't get, Derek. I can't comprehend how your sister, out of the blue, asks me on a date and after fifteen minutes of being here with you; she calls me and tells me we can't go out because of you. - He said. - So please explain me how could this happen because I really don't understand. - He demanded angrily. But Derek didn't say a word and continued staring at him, his expression not changing while Stiles towered above him.

\- What is it all about, is it some big brother bullshit, or is it a twisted plan to sabotage every kind of romantic relationship I try to get in?

Finally, Derek seemed to react, looking ashamed by his last words. And that's when Stiles got it, because he was the smart one and things like this didn't escape his senses for long. But even though he got it, he didn't believe it, because Stiles was used to his unattainable crushes were he could just stare from afar and was ignored by the object of his affections (not for nothing he had had a crash on Lydia for years). But this, this wasn't possible, because Derek hadn't said a word and yet he had said it all. Derek listening to Stiles even if his ideas were utterly ridiculous sometimes; Derek growling whenever he mentioned Heather; Derek blushing when Stiles said he didn't want to stay a virgin forever; Derek not approving his relationship with Cora. It all made sense now, so Stiles calmed down and asked:

\- Derek, do you care if I go out with Cora? 

He shook his head and Stiles asked again:

\- Do you want me to go out with anyone?

Derek started shaking his head but stopped abruptly and then nodded.

\- Ok, - Stiles said smiling. - Could you use your words?

-Stiles I... You can't go out with my sister because... - he stopped like looking for the words he wanted to say. Stiles had never seen the alpha like this, so submissive, so quiet and embarrassed, he always had a comeback for everything he said and Stiles didn't know what to do with this side of Derek so he waited. - ...because it's against her wolf.

\- What? - Now he was confused.

\- Her wolf wouldn't allow her to go out with another wolf's mate.

That let Stiles gapping. He had read about mates, well, he had tried because whenever he goggled it, he mostly found porn. But now, Derek was telling him that mating was a thing that werewolves did and apparently he was mated to one. Stiles only hoped it was Derek, because as much as the idea terrified him, the other option was Peter and that was beyond creepy.

\- Want to elaborate? - He prompted but Derek grabbed his shirt and crashed their lips. It took Stiles a second before he caught up and started kissing back. The kiss was messy, with too much teeth, their noses bumping and their hands wanting to touch every inch of skin available. They didn't stop though, because after months of dancing around each other, they were finally getting what they wanted. When they pulled out gasping for air, Stiles grinned:

\- So, mates.

-Mates - Derek answered returning the smile and pulling him for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are awesome, please leave some *puppy eyes*


End file.
